


The Newt Prince

by urami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Animal Transformation, Crack, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Witch Curses, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urami/pseuds/urami
Summary: Once upon a time, a kindhearted man who loved animals became infatuated with an evil witch... 
Written for the Fantastic Beasts kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=181195#cmt181195) at the Fantastic Beasts kink meme.

Once upon a time, there was a kindhearted young man who loved animals. From the smallest newborn kitten to the largest fire-breathing dragon, he believed that all creatures great and small were magnificent and worthy of love. While the young man was seen as eccentric by most of his peers, for the most part, they approved of his studies. After all, it was clear that the young man loved his animals, and was loved in return by them. Nobody who had ever seen the young man cuddling with a fluffy, treasure-hunting niffler or taking care of a fragile stick-like creature who preferred to ride around in his coat pocket could believe that this young man was anything but completely harmless.   
  
As the years went by, the young man began to show an interest in things other than his animals. There was a beautiful, but cold-hearted witch who lived near the young man, and from the moment he saw her, the young man fell in love. She really was a striking woman, with milky skin, black hair that fell to her shoulders in perfectly tousled waves, and eyes that, while clear and blue, only hinted at the icy depths within her soul. She knew of the young man’s infatuation, and found it amusing. The young man was handsome enough, she thought, and his knowledge of different animals could come in handy someday. After all, the witch often used different parts from magical creatures in the creation of her spells and potions. So she allowed him to spend time with her, in the hopes that she could extract whatever she could out of him.   
  
The young man, however, was blinded by love and did not see the witch’s true motives, believing that she felt the same way about him that he did about her. And so, for a time, they continued in this way, with the evil witch using the young man for her own personal gain, and the young man naively believing that his affections were returned.   
  
One day, however, the witch wanted something the young man was not prepared to give to her. In order for her to complete a certain potion, she needed the fresh blood of a colorful bird called a Fwooper. When the witch asked the young man to bring her the bird so that she could kill it, he refused. Enraged, the witch cast a curse on the young man, turning him into a small, helpless newt. Laughing, she told the young man that he was a fool, that she’d never loved him, and now no one ever would. For after all, who could love a slimy, ugly newt? And to further add insult to injury, the evil witch told him that the spell could only be broken by a maiden’s kiss- a true, pure kiss, from a woman who loved him.   
  
At first, the young man didn’t mind his transformation so much. After becoming a newt, he found that he could communicate with his beloved creatures easily. For the first time, he got to know his animal friends on a deeper level, and they all welcomed the strange human-turned-newt into their lives. The niffler taught him how to hunt for treasure and make a cozy nest filled with many sparkly things. The graphorns practically adopted him as one of their calves, despite the very profound species difference. The bowtruckles taught him everything they knew about trees and how to take care of them, although they were not successful in teaching the newt-man to enjoy the taste of wood lice. The demiguise often took him with her when she went to look after the baby occamies, and the Fwoopers were very pleased that the man had saved one of their lives from the evil witch.   
  
But, eventually, the newt-man became lonely, and desired the company of humans once again. Unfortunately, the humans did not share the friendly behavior of his animal friends. Every time he tried to speak to one, inevitably he’d be whacked with a handbag, shrieked at, trapped under a bowl, stomped, chased by dogs, chased by owls, chased by a very aggressive garden gnome, attacked with spells, attacked with a shotgun, and in one extremely memorable occasion, sent flying through the air by a terrified human with a golf club.   
The young man began to despair. However was he to get rid of this curse, if the humans all ran away from him or attacked him?   
  
It was the niffler who had the idea. The niffler had heard of a land where there was treasure everywhere- not even buried in the earth! The humans there walked around with their jewels just dripping from their persons, a place where piles and piles of shiny gold were just heaped up everywhere, and where the humans left their treasures on display in shop windows. Surely, the niffler said, such a paradise would have a human willing to kiss a newt.   
  
So, the niffler and the newt-man snuck into a human’s suitcase and made the long journey from England to this promised land- the promised land of New York. Several weeks after the ship had departed, they had arrived.   
  
The city was not as spectacular as the niffler had described it, the newt-man thought. It was loud. It was busy. And it was kind of dirty. People hurried from one place to the next, paying no attention to the natural world around them. It was, essentially, just another big city, like London. There would be no salvation for him here, he was sure of it. He had come all this way to no avail, and now he was convinced that he was going to be stuck as a newt until he died.   
  
It was then that he noticed the eyes on him, watching him curiously.   
  
The young man did not look like much- perhaps a little younger than the newt’s true form, he held himself in a way that suggested he expected he was going to be attacked. He had a somewhat pinched look to him, as though he had been deprived of food at critical stages in his development, and there was a ghastly tint to his skin, as though he was seriously ill. There was a darkness that hung around him, although it didn’t seem to be aggressive at the moment, or really even coming from the young man himself.   
  
Perhaps it was a long shot, but the newt-man decided that the worst that could happen was that he’d get hit with a shoe again. Maybe this human would be able to help him, or at least point him in the right direction where he could find a pure maiden who would be willing to kiss him. So the newt scurried over to the human, and greeted him.   
  
At first, the human reacted much as the newt had feared. He panicked, threw a stack of papers at him, and then… stopped. The newt introduced himself once more, and this time, the human actually listened, as though a talking newt wasn’t really all that strange after all.   
  
Once the newt had explained his predicament, the human acted as though he wanted to say something else, but their conversation was interrupted by a loud woman shouting at the human to get up and finish his work. Hesitating only slightly, the human scooped the newt up and put him in his jacket pocket.   
  
As the day went on, the newt learned more and more about the human’s situation. He had been abandoned as a child and taken in by his wicked stepmother, a woman who hated and feared anything unnatural. And Credence, as the newt learned the human was called, was nothing <i>but</i> unnatural to this woman. Every time he did something she disapproved of, she would beat him viciously until he broke down and cried that he would never do it again. Every time the woman hit his new friend, the newt felt rage like he’d never felt before stir within him. If he ever got his normal body back, he’d use the woman as Lethifold bait. Or something. He wasn’t sure the  Lethifolds would actually want anything to do with the woman.   
  
Eventually, night fell, and the day’s chores were done. Credence was finally free to go upstairs and have some private time, before falling asleep. Once he was sure they were alone, Credence asked the newt to start from the beginning. And so, the newt told the whole sorry story. He told him all about how he’d fallen in love with an evil witch, who’d only used him to get close to his animal friends, and only then so she could harm them. He told the human about how his blind adoration of the witch clouded his eyes to her worse personality traits, and how she’d so cruelly torn his heart out once she’d cursed him into this newt form.   
  
The young human man felt very sorry for his new friend. The newt was like him, he realized- being held captive thanks to a hard-hearted woman who’d only wanted him for what he could give to her. But Credence had an idea. His stepsister, Chastity, had been well-named; she was probably as pure and virginal a girl as any in New York City. Tomorrow he would ask her to kiss the newt. And if that didn’t work; if Chastity wasn’t as chaste as she claimed, there was still his other stepsister. Modesty. Surely her kiss would reverse the evil witch’s spell. And if it didn’t, then Credence knew that somewhere, there was someone he would have to kill.   
  
Then, an errant thought struck him. While he wasn’t exactly a maiden, he _was_ virginal. Maybe the maiden part of the curse was just to make it sound more witchy.   
  
Before he could stop himself or second-guess his decision, Credence scooped the newt up and gently pressed his lips against the amphibian’s head. There was a flash of white light, and a popping sound, and all of a sudden, Credence found himself with a lap full of very surprised red-headed human man. But once the initial shock of the transformation wore off, it was a very happy former newt who initiated the kiss this time.  
  
By the end of it all, neither Newt nor Credence could truly say that either one was a ‘maiden’ anymore. And they found that they no longer cared about their former circumstances. Wicked witch ex-girlfriend? _What_ wicked witch ex-girlfriend? Evil stepmother? It was regrettable, really, that such a pious woman had turned out to have such ungrateful step-children, disappearing in the night like that.   
  
As for the niffler, he’d made a very comfortable home for himself in Macy’s. After all, there were so many wonderful shiny things there that the employees and customers wouldn’t notice a few things going missing once in a while, or at least they’d just chalk it up to shrinkage from shoplifters or sticky-fingered employees.   
  
And they all lived happily ever after.   
  
THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the kind of shit I do when I need to be working on actual work. 
> 
> Ah well, at least it was fun to write.


End file.
